


Sometimes Taking A Risk Will Turn Out Just Fine

by isakspeach



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sonja and Even break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakspeach/pseuds/isakspeach
Summary: Even and Isak are best friendshe's dating Sonja but loves IsakEvak Endgame guaranteedyet another friends to lovers ficcan you really get enough of those?





	Sometimes Taking A Risk Will Turn Out Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy <3  
> thank you for the response on my first two fics
> 
> if you have any requests let me know
> 
> comments and kudos greatly appreciated  
> ALT ER LOVE

EVEN  
As I enter school that morning, I’m nervous not because my current girlfriend Sonja will hover over me in most of my classes at school today but because Isak the beautiful boy in second year who is also my best friend and I have Biology together the last half of the day. This is probably what I should be thinking about Sonja, but I can’t stop imagining how perfect it would be to feel his lips against my own, how perfect it wold be to walk to school together everyday and hold his hand. 

“Hello? Are you listening?” Sonja’s voice brings me back to reality “huh? Oh, sorry were you saying something? I zoned out” I try to cover the fact that I was not thinking about her but Isak instead. “I said: are you ready to leave for class?” I nod and stand “Yeah let’s go” grabbing her hand to make it look just a little more real as if I have to believe it myself while we head toward the first class of the day. Math. Ugh. I let go of Sonja’s hand and she goes to sit with her friends in the front while I just keep to myself in the back of the class. The teacher comes in and starts talking “Hello guys! In this lesson we will be covering how to find the value of dy/dx can anyone tell me how to do that?” A few students raise their hands, but I don’t actually hear what they’re saying due to my brain being occupied once again, by Isak and his laugh that make my stomach and heart flutter. Sigh can I actually take the risk and tell my best friend that I love him? I remember the night where I realised, I wanted more then friendship with Isak. My mom and I had a conversation about him, and I told her what was going on.  
“I’m scared” I had whispered to my mom as she tucked me in that night causing her to look concerned at me “of what honey?” she asked me in that motherly tone of voice I had told her earlier that night I needed to talk to her about something and that had led to this moment and despite being eighteen at the time I felt like a kid scared of the dark as I whispered to her “I love Isak” a beat “as more than friends and I’m scared to tell him” she looked at me stroking my hair slowly and said “oh Even it’s okay that’s nothing to be ashamed of honey” I had looked at her “it isn’t?” “of course, not” she had smiled at me “boys can love each other too and it’s perfectly okay” I had teared up at that. “you know if you don’t tell him he might never find out and before you realise it it’s too late” she looked at me “but what if he doesn’t love me back mom?” “then you will figure it out from there” she paused “but sometimes taking a risk will turn out just fine” at that she kissed my forehead and left my room leaving the door open just the slightest….

The bell interrupts my thoughts as the teacher tries to tell us about the homework, we apparently have due for the next class as most of the students hurries out of class toward the next one. I ignore Sonja on my way out too busy with the thoughts in my own head to care about her right now.  
Finally I have Biology and I quickly find the seat next to Isak, smiling at him as I sit down “Halla” He looks at me “Hi” I swallow the nerves I have as I finally take a deep breath and asks him “are you free to hang out later? I kind of have something I want to talk to you about” “yeah of course we can” I fiddle with my fingers underneath the table as my brain goes through all possible scenarios that could happen. “great the bench?” I ask referring to the bench where we first met two years ago. “yeah let’s do that” he agrees and smiles again making my heart skip a beat for the hundredth time today but it’s definitely not the last time of the day if I’m honest. I watch Isak for the entirety of the lesson just because I adore the way his body language gives away how interesting the subject really is to him and I really see what he means when he sometimes points out that “he would love to be a doctor” now. As the teacher goes on about how DNA shapes us as a person and how we as individuals gain a gene from each of the parents when we’re conceived and that can determine your eye and hair colour I can’t help but glance at Isak every once in a while taking in how he excitedly copies everything from the board in his notebook. Man, I really have to break up with Sonja before the end of these classes. 

I grab my phone and keep it underneath the table so it’s out of sight for the teacher as I text her 

To: Sonja  
Can we talk? 

From: Sonja  
Yeah meet me in the bathroom in 5

I raise my hand and the teacher looks at me “yes, Even?” “may I go to the bathroom?” he nods, and I thank him before leaving the classroom to go meet Sonja. When I get there, she’s waiting for me and we enter a stall together before I sigh and look her in the eye

“we’re falling apart”  
“what are you talking about Even?” her expression hardens, and a tear escapes her eye  
“I can’t be with you anymore Sonja” I try to reason in a soft tone because I’m not angry with her I’m just not in love with her.  
“why?” she raises her voice I shoot her a look to tell her to keep her voice down  
“I just don’t feel the same about you anymore I’m sorry” I look down and a sob is heard  
Neither of us say anything for a long time as Sonja is too shocked to say anything and eventually, she leaves the bathroom in a hurry with tears still steadily running down her cheeks. 

I take a few moments to collect myself and tell myself ‘you can do this’ before going back to the Biology classroom  
The bell apparently rang already because when I re-enter the classroom people are putting their stuff away and I hurry to do the same before following Isak out of the classroom.

The schoolyard is almost empty by the time we get to the bench and sit down  
Isak looks at me “so what did you want to talk about?” he asks

“I broke up with Sonja” I start and Isak raises his eyebrows “what?” but doesn’t elaborate so I continue “I’m in love with someone else” I swear I see jealousy flash in his eyes and I swallow the saliva in my mouth trying to calm my heart hammering wildly against my ribcage while I replay my mothers words in my mind sometimes taking a risk will turn out just fine until I take a deep breath  
“I’m in love with you Isak Valtersen” I finally say until the words just hang there in the air above us as Isak seems to take them in. And then he smiles, leaning in toward me and just before our lips can touch he stops, whispering “I’m in love with you too Even Bech Næsheim” before finally connecting our lips in a soft kiss that says everything. When we pull back a minute later, I smile because Isak says “we should be boyfriends” I look at him “yeah we should”  
Yeah my mom was right , sometimes taking a risk really does turn out just fine


End file.
